


breaking rules

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Aaron knows what he needs, but wanting and needing something are totally different things.





	1. Chapter 1

_One, don't pick up the phone_  
_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_  
_Two, don't let him in_  
_You'll have to kick him out again_  
_Three, don't be his friend_  
_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
_And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him_

  
His phone rings for the five time in a row. He puts it on silent and turns his phone away from his view. He sighs and rolls onto his back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The room dark, his mind working overtime and it's he's getting really annoyed with himself.

Really annoyed that he can't stop going back to him. Really annoyed that even though it's not helping his progress he can't help but want more.

He's barely sleeping, can't get his mind to switch off, he can't catch a break. He's sick of pretending he's ok. His mouth dries as he remembers the first time he gave in.

/

He's at the scrapyard, working late, the paperwork seeming to have got a bit out of hand the past few weeks. He's alone and he sighs as his phone rings and interrupts him. He pauses when he sees who's calling. He licks his lips and his thumb hovers over the flashing screen. It's too late, the call ends before he can answer and he can't help but feel a little relieved.

It's not as though he's avoiding him, he sees him here and there through the village and they exchange small glances and friendly smiles. He just isn't sure what they would have to say to one another. Sure, they can be friends, but would that really be all they would be? They had ended things for a reason, there was no reason to go over it again and again, wounds needed to heal.

That didn't matter though, it seemed. His phone ringing again and this time he snapped, picking up the phone and answering quickly. "What do you want, Robert?"

"I've been ph-phoning you for ages!" Robert whined and he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes rolling.

"You're drunk. Again," he couldn't help but worry. Robert was never a big drinker when they were together but since they split he noticed the difference, like Robert needed it to get by.

"No. No I'm not," Robert lied. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Ok, well you've heard it now. Go to bed Robert, goodnight."

"Don't be like that," Robert tutted. "Wh-where are you?"

"Just finishing up at the yard," he flicked through the paper in front of him and couldn't help but push them away from him, his motivation to get it done now lost.

"You want me to come help?"

"I'm not sure you'd be much use, it's fine anyway, I'm nearly finished."

"Well I'm still coming over-"

"Robert, I said no! It's late and I'm too tired for this."

He heard movement from over the phone, a door slamming behind Robert and he licked his teeth, his anger rising.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" Robert sniggered. "Well, that's a lie actually, you're about the only p-person I do listen to, but anyway that's not the point. The point is I'm coming over and you can't stop me."

Robert hung up and he threw his phone down onto the table. He grabbed his coat, put the papers away. He wasn't going to stay around for this. He grabbed his keys and he turned just as the door opened. Robert leaned against the frame and smiled half heartily. "Hereee's Robert," Robert laughed and he shook his head at him.

"I'm leaving now, so you've had a wasted journey."

"Why do y-you hate me so much, Aaron? Am I that bad you can't stand to be around me?"

"No, I never said that." Aaron huffed and he watched Robert step into the cabin, closing the door behind him. "Just you can't keep phoning me when you've had a drink and you want to talk to me, all cause you're alone or something."

"Or something," Robert rolled his eyes this time. "Does this not bother you, at all?"

"Of course it does!" He bites back, his arms flaring up in front of him. "You think I'm enjoying this? Look at the state of you, Robert. I hate seeing you like this."

Robert licks his lips, wraps his arms in front of him. The nip of the cold night suddenly hitting him and he looks away, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Aaron closes his eyes, the way in which Robert speaks breaks his heart. He's so vulnerable and tired and it makes all this so much harder. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You've got to focus on yourself, ok? Where's the Robert that everyone loves to hate, eh? This isn't you, don't let this break you."

"I think I'm already pretty broken, Aaron." It's said quietly but he hears it, his words fill the air between them.

Aaron sighs and he puts the kettle on. Hopes that if he can sober Robert up a little bit he won't feel so useless. "Have you thought about counselling?" Aaron rolls his eyes at Robert's frown. "You know, it's not such a bad idea. You know how far I've come by going."

"I don't need counselling," Robert sips his coffee. "I just need my best friend back."

"We are still friends."

Robert drinks his coffee in silence, doesn't reply and he doesn't let his eyes leave Aaron. Looks at him like if he looks away he will vanish and he'll be here on his own.

"Ya can take a photo if you'd rather," he can't help but laugh a little, his smile unable to reach his eyes.

"I've got plenty of those. Nothing compares to the real thing though," Robert shrugs, swallowing the last of the warm liquid.

"Behave," he warns. Although it doesn't sound as strong as he meant it to.

"What?

"You know what. I thinks it's time we left now," Aaron stands but Robert remains in his spot.

"Come on, Robert. Move," he grabs his coat and goes for the door. He's stopped quickly by Robert wheeling the chair he's in up in front of the door so he can't leave. "Really?" He raises a eyebrow down at him.

Robert's legs are spread wide, Aaron almost stood in between them. Aaron looks down at Robert's thighs and Robert nudges his leg with his knee. "Come here," Robert pulls at Aaron's zip of his coat but Aaron pulls back.

"No. We can't. I'm not doing this and you're drunk."

Robert shakes his head in disagreement. "Wrong. We can do this and I'm not drunk, you don't have to worry about taking advantage of me. I know what I want."

He rubs the tension in the back of his neck, frustrated at everything. "Please, believe me ok? This isn't the answer."

"It feels pretty right to me," Robert's suddenly arrogant and confident. His foot hooks around Aaron's ankle and he feels himself being pulled closer. Aaron's hands fall onto Robert's shoulders to stop him from falling into him.

He hates the way he lets his hands grip tighter into Robert's jacket. "You're a prick."

"It's been said," Robert smirks. "Can I?" Robert's asking, his hands coming up to touch Aaron.

There's a pause. A minute where Aaron wants to flee. He knows this is asking for trouble. Knows it's only going to mess with their heads. He wants to tell himself that they can just make this a one off, one of them will leave in the morning and they can carry on with their days. They'll have had their moment together, it won't have to happen again. It's selfish on both sides. They still want each other, that doesn't just go away. Aaron's tried... he's trying.

He's looking down at Robert, he still hasn't touched him, waiting for his permission. His fingers are so close and Aaron lets himself flash a smile. Tries to tell his brain to shut up. His body will and always has yearned for this man before him no matter what they've been through. "Yeah," he finally breathes.

Robert's fingers brush gently down Aaron's jumper, they rest above his belt and he tugs a little. Robert's face edges closer, his nose in his jumper, smelling and taking him all in again. Remembering him, even though he's never really forgot. He feels Robert's lips press kisses to his stomach through his clothing and he can't help but bite his lip.

His hands lift from his shoulders and his fingers glide through blonde locks. Robert's head tilts back for a second, keen for his touch. Robert lifts Aaron's jumper slightly, pepper kisses pressed against bare skin above his belt. Slow and lingering and it makes his knees go weak. He watches in a daze as Robert's tongue runs a wet streak underneath his belly button, he takes his skin between his teeth and he sucks. He does this a few times, a number of marks left on Aaron's skin and he breaks away to smile up at Aaron. "You taste just as good as I remember."

"You can't get better than me," Aaron's says, a joke. A lie he can't help but feel. But Robert's looking up at him as though he is better than anyone and everyone else.

"You aren't lying," Robert's hands lift to pull Aaron out from his coat. He sits back, a rise to his hips and Aaron can't help but look. "Come here before I go crazy."

He wets his tongue with his lips and sits to straddle Robert's lap. Robert leans forward to get himself out of his own jacket, he throws it to the side, his eyes firmly on his husband. "I'm gonna kiss you now, ok?"

"Ok," a sigh leaves him and it brushes warm air across Robert's face.

Robert's hand come around to Aaron's behind, pulls him as close as possible and it's still not enough. Hands massage over his arse cheeks and Aaron finds himself grinding back into his hands.

Their foreheads connect, a mixture of lager and coffee wash over Aaron's face and he turns his face into Robert's neck. "Your breath stinks."

They both laugh. Robert raises a hand to Aaron's face, turns so he can kiss behind Aaron's ear and his stomach flips at the moan coming from Aaron's lips. Aaron grinds against him again, he's hardening with every second and he needs this release more than ever. He sucks on his earlobe, one of Aaron's weak spots and Aaron's head snaps away, a redness to his face.

"I thought you said you were going to kiss me."

Robert nods, "I did, didn't I?" He whispers and his eyes fall to Aaron's waiting lips. He shouldn't feel nervous, they've kissed so many times before but his heart is racing and all his senses are awakened.

A brush of Robert's nose against his sends him smiling into their kiss. Robert's arms wrap tightly around him, they are chest to chest. It's slow and everything Aaron used to love, knows any second now Robert won't be able to keep it at this pace and his tongue will find its way into his mouth, his head will turn slightly and the kiss will be deepened. Harder and desperate than ever before.

Tongues meet and fingers pull in hair. Aaron lets his hand fall in between them, rubs at Robert's crotch, loves how hard he is already. He runs his fingers over him and Robert has to part for air.

"You are gonna be the death of me," Robert is breathless and it makes Aaron hungry for more. Loves how he can turn him into a mess.

"I'm not sure that's such a good thing," he smirks down at him, his fingers undoing Robert's belt and lowering his zip. His hand goes under his boxers and they both close their eyes at the touch. Robert's eyes roll back a little, lets his head fall back into the chair. He's lost for words and he starts to panic when Aaron's touch has gone. He's stood in front of him and Robert swallows. Doesn't want Aaron to stop now.

He relaxes when Aaron gets to his knees. Robert lifts his hips and Aaron frees him from his clothing. Robert's hand strokes across Aaron's cheek, falls back into his hair and he folds his fingers into his hair. Holds on tight as Aaron's lips kiss teasingly across the top of his thigh. And then the other. His tongue wets the skin under his balls, he nudges him with his nose and sucks at the skin there harshly, makes Robert groan and pull at his hair.

His free hand runs up Robert's chest, underneath his shirt, his thumb gliding over his nipples. "Aaron, come on." He urges, his voice tight and he can't help but pull at his nipple.

They keep eye contact, a kiss placed at Robert's balls, then higher up his shaft. He opens his mouth and licks slowly over his tip, Robert withers under him and Aaron pushes him firmly down by his hips. Robert's eyes fall shut as Aaron finally stops teasing, his mouth around him, going down all the way, his nose in his belly and Robert can't help but hold him there.

Robert is close to breaking point already, he pulls Aaron off of him and leans down to bring his lips to his. It's wet and and all tongue. "Get your kit off," Robert is desperate to touch more, feel more.

Aaron's strips, a sigh of relief as he holds himself in his hand. Aaron knows Robert loves to watch him touch himself. He torches himself for Robert's benefit, loves to see the look of fire in his eyes hasn't changed. He still watches him like he's his pray and it still makes Aaron's skin prickle with heat.

Robert's on him before he can even move his hand away. He wastes no time in taking him in his mouth, he sucks his tip, finds pleasure in brushing his teeth over it. Robert lifts his fingers to Aaron's already gaping mouth, Aaron takes two and sucks on them with a moan.

Aaron's bends his arse out a little, spreads his legs, knowledge power as he already knows what's coming. Robert's wet digits brush against his hole. He widens his cheeks with his hands and buckles forward, his dick still in Robert's mouth as Robert enters him. Aaron rocks back and forth and moans unashamedly. It's almost too much and he can't help but scratch up Robert's back with his finger nails.

A second finger enters him and his head falls back. "Fuck"

Robert moves his mouth off of him and stands, spits in his hand and covers Aaron's dick with it, letting it replace his mouth. "Right back at ya," he murmurs against Aaron's lips. "Bend over the desk."

Aaron does so straight away and Robert goes to his desk, retrieves the condoms and lube he had left there from his previous antics with Aaron in here. Robert lets Aaron rip it open with his teeth, he lubes himself and slides the condom onto himself.

"You're lucky Adam hasn't found all that yet," he's saying, his mouth covered by his arm.

"Do you have to mention him right now?" Robert crowds over him, his lips near his ear.

"I'm just saying," he smirks and Robert bites his ear.

"Yeah, well, don't."

Robert's kisses along his shoulder blades, sliding in gently and it sounds ridiculous but Robert suddenly feels complete again. His eyes close and clings onto Aaron, not moving for a while and it's like Aaron understands. They both take a minute to grasp what they're actually doing before Robert moves slowly.

Aaron's biting into his bicep as Robert's hips slam into him, their moans grow louder and more desperately until they both reach the end.

How is Aaron meant to move on when it's this good with Robert? He's never going to get over Robert if he's under him like this, spent and fucked out. The rules are being broken.

Robert places a final kiss to Aaron's back. They dress in silence. Aaron fixes his hair with his hand once he's dressed, like he needs to do something so this doesn't suddenly feel so awkward.

"I realise that probably didn't change anything," Robert breaks the silence and it makes Aaron look up at him. "I just want you to know I hope one day we can get even half of what we had back."

Robert's letting him be free, that's what Aaron's said he wants. Needs. But he's really not sure anymore, he's still too spent to be able to speak.

"See you around Aaron," Robert brushes a hand down his arm and Aaron stupidly can't speak and he just watches him leave.

Aaron sighs, he can't let him in again. Everything is too destructive. A moment of passion doesn't and can't change everything that's happened.

He will get over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Aaron phones Robert after he's had a drink. They do what they always do best but is it enough anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the first chapter, you're so encouraging and it's great. So here you are, chapter 2! 
> 
> Keep commenting and leaving kudos. It makes my day :) 
> 
> Happy bank holiday...

His hand is down his boxers before he can help himself. He's playing with himself and all he can think of is Robert's mouth engulfed around him. He turns his head to the side and his phone is still flashing. He knows he shouldn't, but...

"What?" He answers into the phone with a whisper.

"Oh," Robert seems taken aback. "I thought you would have been asleep."

"Why are you ringing me then?" His hand stills down his pants and he can't help but blush, feels like he's been caught out.

There's a sigh and then Robert's speaking like he's been wanting to say this forever, like he's been holding it in for too long and he's finally had enough. "I'm sick of being alone, I'm sick of being without you. I'm sick of not being able to come home to you after work. I miss it all, Aaron. I fucking miss you and all I can think about is last week in the cabin. I know I shouldn't push, I know I don't deserve anything from you, but please. Please can we make this right?"

He removes his hand from his boxers and he sits up, turns on his bedside lamp and runs a hand over his tired eyes. "Robert we can't fall back into how we were. It was so unhealthy. And what will have changed? You're still gonna be a dad, Rebecca's still around and I still hate the fact you two have got that."

"Just try and focus on us," Robert begs. "You know how much I love you."

He chews the inside of his cheek, his guts turns at being told he's still loved. "I can't. I'm sorry Robert," he huffs into the phone and turns it off.

He has another restless night.

/

He goes out with Adam, apparently he needs a good laugh with his best mate. He enjoys himself but all he wants it be alone. He leaves early, claims it's because he's got work in the morning.

He grabs a beer from the fridge at home and he finds himself looking across the room. It's so quiet, so empty. Not a sound to be heard and it makes his blood run cold. How had it all gone wrong so quickly?

He's an idiot, glutton for punishment. He's got his phone against is ear without thinking, it rings and he hangs up. No. He can't. He swigs his beer and throws in a microwave meal from the fridge. He's just having a moment, he tells himself. He will be fine tomorrow. He puts the TV on, flicks through endless channels with the same crap on and he settles for a film he's probably already seen but he can't remember and doesn't really care.

He's drank 4 bottles of lager before he even realises. He's on his phone again, feels slightly annoyed that he doesn't have any notifications. This time he doesn't bottle it, he calls him and he lets it ring. There's no answer the first time around so he keeps trying until there's an answer.

"Hey. Everything ok?" Robert's asking, concerned.

"You finally answered, avoiding me are you?"

"No, of course not. It's just you don't normally ring me."

"What are you doing? Where are you?"

"Aaron, you're scaring me. Have you been drinking?"

He scoffs, "yeah, is that alright? It's not as if you never drink, is it? I mean, you've drank enough for the both of us these past few months."

"Ok, I wasn't having a go," Robert almost grumbles like a child who's been told off.

"Sorry," Aaron apologies straight away. He closes his eyes, "come over."

"What?" Robert sounds as though he's heard it wrong.

"Come and have a drink with me," he continues, sounding more desperate.

"I think you've had enough, Aaron."

"Ok then," he's saying slowly. "Come over for coffee. I thought you'd want to see me."

He knows what he's doing, he knows it will work.

"Aaron-"

"Either come or don't." He hangs up, clears the table of empty beer bottles and runs his fingers through his hair. He knows he's doing the exact same thing he told Robert not to do, but he hasn't felt the same since last week. It's like the days of the affair, the excitement, the unknown.

He knows everything is so different, everything is more difficult now there's a baby in the mix. But they have always been easy, they have always been close. That connection never fading, there's always been a spark, even in their worst days when neither saw a way forward.

The knock at the door almost makes him jump, he can't help but smile at himself. He's here. He should be embarrassed by how quickly he goes to the door, but he finds that he doesn't care right now.

He answers and Robert's smile makes him look young and almost shy. It makes him step closer, a hand on his coat pulling him in. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants him. Robert's licking his lips and Aaron clenches his fist into his clothes. He doesn't want to wait anymore, he leans in, lays his palm flat on Robert's chest and kisses his jaw gently at first. Gets the taste of him on his lips. He keeps his eyes open, watches Robert's eyes close, his head tilting closer to Aaron's touch. His hands travel under Robert's coat, he takes it off him and lets it drop at their feet.

He kisses along his jaw until he reaches his ear, Robert's hands pull at his waist, so desperately close. "I thought I was coming for coffee," Robert's breathing into his face, eyes still closed and Aaron bites beneath his ear.

"Are you saying you'd prefer that to me?"

Robert shakes his head, opens his eyes to look at him. "No, but I can smell the lager on you from here and I don't want you to regret this-"

"It's just a bit of fun," he tries to tell himself rather than Robert. "No strings."

Robert steps back, it feels like rejection and he swallows, his throat tight and dry. "Really? No strings? We are married, for fuck sake! I think it's a bit more serious than that, Aaron."

"I didn't mean it like that," Aaron moves closer. "I just mean, there's no harm in this."

Robert looks annoyed and Aaron can feel him slipping further away. "That's not what you said the other day? I thought you couldn't do this?"

"I'm not asking for us to get back together, for fuck sake! What's wrong with just having fun... like we used to."

"I want us to be together though, Aaron. That's what's wrong with 'just having fun.' And who exactly is it fun for? We did this last week and after you went back to pretending like nothing happened."

He realises he's right, every word spoken is like a dagger to his heart. "You never used to be so sensitive," he finds himself saying instead of apologising.

Robert just shakes his head and picks up his coat. "And you never used to be so thoughtless. I guess things change."

Robert's walking away and Aaron can feel himself shake with dread, he moves quickly and blocks him from leaving. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I'm being insensitive. Stay."

"Stay for what, Aaron?" Robert frowns with a shrug. "Seems you've made things pretty clear already."

"I'm confused, alright! I know for myself to get better this isn't what I need, I should be concentrating on myself. But it's what I want, ok? I want you," he admits quietly, defeated.

Robert's hand raises to his face, his thumb running along his bottom lip slowly. "I'll wait for you, you know I will. I want you to get better. Things are gonna change drastically, even I'm scared of what's to come so I can't begin to think how you must be feeling. You know I want this more than anything, but I won't be the reason you fall back again."

"You won't be, don't blame yourself. I'll be fine, Robert."

"You've said that before," Robert sighs sadly.

Aaron's lips catch Robert's thumb and he kisses along until they're at his wrist. Can feel Robert's pulse there and he can't stop kissing, he breathes in his scent and lifts a hand so he can entwine their fingers. "Stay the night. Please."

Robert looks dazed and unsure but he finally smiles. "First things first, though." He releases his hand from Aaron's touch and walks into the kitchen. Throws Aaron a bottle of water from the fridge, Aaron catches it and laughs. "Oh come on, I'm not even drunk!"

"Just like I wasn't the other night," Robert raises a eyebrow.

Aaron just rolls his eyes and accepts defeat, opening the water.

/

One minute they're talking, Robert joking that they need to stop picking up the others call cause it probably means they're drunk and it will lead to something. It's as if Aaron wants to prove a point, prove that it doesn't matter.

He's on his knees, Robert's jeans and boxers down to his knees and Aaron's got him in his mouth. Robert tried to tell him don't, but he knows he wants this just as much. He would have listened if he knew Robert didn't want it, but he saw the desire in his eyes when his hands made easy work of his belt.

He's hard in seconds and it makes Aaron suck harder, makes Robert's head spin and his eyes water. He cups his balls in his hand and he pulls, he's struggling to breathe but he doesn't stop, wants Robert to lose control and he knows he's going to any minute now. Robert's hand falls into Aaron's hair, he makes his hand in to a fist, a clump of hair in his hand and he's moaning uncontrollably and Aaron loves every second. Aaron looks up at him, Robert pulling his hand back by his hair and Aaron smiles, his mouth still full with him and Robert loses it. Aaron takes it all, he closes his eyes as Robert stills his head, he rocks back and forth into him and Aaron swallows. He sucks him dry and when he drops him from his mouth he wipes it with the back of his hand.

"Wow," Robert's body is weak. He holds onto the kitchen worktop for support. He's sweating and he needs more, he pulls Aaron up to him and wraps his arms around his waist. "You're terrible."

He smirks confidently, his hands going back to Robert's dick instantly, wanting more too. "I don't know, you seemed pretty impressed just then."

Robert flinches, still sensitive and he laughs breathlessly. "Let me repay the favour."

/

Robert doesn't want to think about how great it is to be back in this bed. How familiar and safe it feels. He's on his back, Aaron lubed up and sat on top of him. Aaron leans down to kiss, his hand on Robert's dick, guiding him into him and he lets out a moan against his lips as he enters slowly. They pause for a second, Aaron wide and open. Robert's raises his legs, has a hand on Aaron's waist and he's pushing further into him. They groan when Aaron's taken him all in, Aaron's bites his lip as he grinds on him.

Robert pulls him down for a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth. They hold hands either side of Robert's head as Robert moves faster, deeper. Aaron cries out in pleasure and Robert lifts his head to suck at Aaron's skin above his nipple. Robert rolls them over, Aaron beneath him now on his back. He raises one of Aaron's leg onto his shoulder and leans over him. He moves fast, skin slapping against each other with every thrust and Aaron loses it. He cums over his bare chest without touching himself and it enough for Robert to come undone. He bites into Aaron's calf as he cums, he flops down on top of Aaron after, their bodies sweaty and tired and Robert's face snuggles into Aaron's neck.

/

Robert sleeps there, they have sex again and again. They both go to sleep, easily, and it's a blessing to both that they're actually getting a proper nights sleep.

Aaron wakes and he's smiling instantly into his pillow. He stretches his body and his arm flips over to Robert's side. It's empty. Cold. Aaron sits up and hates the way his insides ache. Why?

There's a note on the pillow:  
_Last night was amazing, but I can't keep doing this. I'm in love with you and I need more than a quickie here and there. We deserve better than that. I'm sorry. I'll see you around. R x_

"Fuck," he almost screams at himself. He scrunches the paper up and throws it.

Robert's right. They can't keep doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, happy ending. Simple.

He's been talking in his sleep at night, making himself go crazy. Robert used to tell him all the time to shut up and then he'd pull him into him and spoon him, place a kiss on his shoulder or in his hair and Aaron would fall asleep again, peacefully.

He doesn't have that now, though. Every night is the same. He has to even sleep on Robert's side of the bed, in his head it makes him feel closer to him although it's far from the truth. He doesn't wash his sheets, lets his face go into the pillow and he breathes the scent of Robert in. He wants it to help, but it just makes everything worse.

They see each other daily, of course. Every corner turned and he seems to be there. Robert's friendly enough, more than friendly. Aaron doesn't want just friends anymore. He wants that and more, he wants everything Robert can offer to him. He misses him, misses him like never before.

He forgets the rules, they're there to be broken after all. He's going to get Robert back.

/

Aaron's in The Woolpack with Adam and Robert's alone at the bar. He hates to see him alone. Aaron pushes forward, will do so until there's a breakthrough.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks, up close and personal, makes Robert move back a little.

"No, I'm going to head off. Thanks though," he downs the rest of his pint and Aaron huffs.

"You can't keep avoiding me," Aaron's hurt and Robert can see it. He softens and he sits back down.

"I'm not avoiding you. I said all I had to on that note."

"You can't just leave it like that, we've been having an amazing time together. I'm sorry, ok? Just join me and Adam for a drink."

Robert watches the hopeful smile rise on Aaron's face and that's all the persuasion he needs.

/

He follows Robert into the toilet, he's been watching him all night. How young he looks when he's laughing or smiling. Admires his body when he stands to go to the bar when he's getting a round in. He's been desperate for him all night, he's sneaked a cheeky brush of fingers here and there against his hand as Robert sat near him, their knees brushing against each other every now and again and Aaron's sick of waiting now. He takes his chance.

Robert's washing his hands and he looks up into the mirror from the noise of someone coming in, he smiles when he sees that it's Aaron. "Alright?"

He doesn't reply, just bites his bottom lip and walks up behind Robert. He snakes his arms around his waist and Robert's trying to turn to face him, grabbing at his arms to remove them from him. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Aaron's looking up at him and Robert drops his arms, Aaron's hands in his now and Aaron circles his hand with his thumb.

"Anyone could walk in."

Aaron laughs, "you've changed."

Robert's eyebrow raises, his voice flirtatious. "Really?"

Aaron's just nodding, a groan is taken from him as Robert crashes his mouth against his and he's backing them into a cubicle. He locks the door behind them, slams Aaron against the wall and Aaron's head spins with excitement. Robert takes his arms and puts them above his head. "Keep them there," Robert's whispering against his lips.

Robert's stepping back a little, looking Aaron up and down and Aaron leans his head forward, chases after Robert's lips but Robert pushes him back. "No kissing. No touching."

Aaron whines, "you can't be serious?"

Robert's face straightens, "do I look like I'm joking?"

Aaron just shakes his head, loves Robert's control and sexual confidence. He's hard without being touched and Robert knows. He smirks and it makes Aaron want to reach down and punch him. "Are you just gonna stand there, or what?"

"When did you get so needy?" Robert steps closer, his hand cupping his crotch.

"When my husband decided to sexually frustrate me."

The words are spoken and Aaron can see the softness in Robert's eyes at being referred to as his husband. It felt natural to still call him that, it wasn't a lie. They were husbands and this was getting ridiculous. "Please. Just do something," Aaron's begging.

Robert undoes Aaron's jeans, watches Aaron's hard dick be freed from his boxers and he licks his lips. He spits in his palm and takes Aaron into his hand. He moves his hand ridiculously slow, Aaron rolls his head back, starts moving his hips to get more friction and Robert lets go of him. "Did I say you could move?"

"Get a fucking move on then," Aaron's flushed and Robert laughs. He said no kissing but he can't help himself, he leans in and places a lingering kiss to Aaron's neck. He takes Aaron in his hand again, moves even slower than before, just to piss Aaron off some more and he bites at Aaron's neck when he hears him moaning.

He rubs his thumb around his foreskin, lifts his head so he can see Aaron lose it. Aaron's eyes are closed, his mouth open and Robert brings his free hand to his face, brings it forward. "Open your eyes." Aaron does so slowly and he's rewarded by Robert moving his hand faster.

"I'm so close," Aaron's moaning and Robert licks his lips.

The gents door open and they still their movements. "Aaron, are you in here mate?"

It's Adam. Aaron's eyes widen and Robert has to cover his mouth, nearly bursting out in laughter. He looks down at his hand, Aaron's hard dick still firmly in his grip. It would be rude not to finish what they started. He carries on working Aaron, he takes his hand away from his mouth and covers Aaron's mouth instead, quietens his moans.

"Aaron!" Adams knocking on the cubicle door they're in and Aaron has to drop his arms, as to hold onto Robert's arms for support.

Robert smirks and it's enough, Aaron's cum now all over his hand and he flops back.

Adam gives up looking and leaves. Robert wipes his hand with a tissue and he's shrugging his shoulders. "I did say anyone could walk in."

/

He texts Adam, tells him he had leave. Makes a crappy excuse about his car alarm going off.

Robert's still laughing about it after they go back to Aaron's, they have sex over and over and they finally lay side by side, the bed cover pulled up close, their sweaty bodies cooling.

"If I fall asleep please don't leave in the morning," Aaron's head on Robert's chest. His hand tickling across his freckled belly. "I want you to stay," he looks up at Robert, "for good."

Robert's fingers brush through his damp hair, he sighs. "Please don't say that if you don't mean it."

"Of course I mean it," Aaron gets up onto his elbows, faces Robert properly. "You were right, we can't keep doing this."

"What if it all goes wrong again? You're supposed to be getting over me and I'm supposed to be letting you."

Aaron shrugs. "I don't want to get over you. I don't just want you Robert, I _need_ you. Look how amazing you've been with everything." He grabs Robert's hand, "I think I can see now how important I am to you."

"You're the most important thing in the world to me, Aaron. Baby or no baby, you know you'll always come first."

Aaron smiles against their hands. "I think you need me when you're on daddy duty anyway. Can you imagine you with a crying baby?"

Robert nods, "definitely. I need you when it comes to everything."

"We can do it, can't we?" Aaron asks thoughtful.

"With you by my side? Anything is possible," Robert smiled and Aaron rolls his eyes at the cheesiness.

"You're such a softy," Aaron pulls his arm back over him and rests back onto his chest. Can feel the pace of his heartbeat now increased and he places a kiss under his nipple.

"You know how I feel about you," Robert soothes in his hair, his voice sleepy.

Aaron nods, his grip tightening on Robert and his eyes fall closed to sleepiness. "Yeah, I know."

And he does know, he's always known. They didn't have the answers to anything that they had to face, no doubt it would be hard. But they had each other and they had love. And sometimes, that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left a comment or kudos. I know there's plenty of better writers out there, so it's always nice to have positive feedback :) thank you for being so encouraging x

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a second chapter? Should Aaron answer his phone to Robert? 
> 
> Let me know, much appreciated :)


End file.
